1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting diode backlight module. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a light-emitting diode backlight module with disconnected paths of heat dissipation and electric power conduction.
2. Description of Related Art
White light-emitting diode (white LED) lamps have gradually superseded cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFL) in different size backlight modules. Applying lateral light-emitting diodes as a light source can reduce the depth of the backlight module to satisfy the needs of thin products.
Heat dissipation is always a major choking point in LED backlight module development. In accordance with medium and large sized LED backlight modules, the heat accumulation of the LED chip brings wavelength change and luminosity loss. For the forgoing reasons, there is a need to improve the heat dissipation capability to maintain the luminosity of LED and extend the life of the LED backlight module.
Conventional lateral light-emitting diodes employ leadframes to dissipate heat, whereby both heat dissipation and electric power conduction are performed at same time. However, the heat dissipation function of the leadframe is not sufficient to handle higher and higher power requirement of the high power LEDs.